underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Dale Barbara (TV Series)
Dale Barbara, better known as Barbie is one of the main characters and a survivor of the dome in CBS' Under the Dome. He is a former army captain that served in the Iraq war. After leaving the Army, he eventually found work as an enforcer working for Maxine Seagrave. During this time, he made multiple visits to Chester's Mill, where he was ordered to collect debts from several residents, including Phil Bushey and Peter Shumway. Before the Dome Military Career Before the dome came down, Barbie served in the U.S. Army. On one of his deployments in Iraq, his unit, the Jackrabbits, was patrolling when someone suddenly opened fire on them. Barbie and the Jackrabbits survived, killing the attackers, only to realize that the "attack" was actually only accidental friendly fire. His unit killed every soldier except one woman, who was taken by enemy insurgents. Barbie and his unit were able to rescue the soldier, and gained a reputation as being heroes, the true details of the situation seemingly kept secret. Barbie himself harbored guilt over the events. Enforcer After leaving the military, Barbie eventually became an enforcer, collecting gambling debts on behalf of Maxine Seagrave, who he had a brief relationship with. Barbie made many visits to Chester's Mill to collect money from Peter Shumway, Phil Bushey, and Victor Rawlins. When attempting to collect debts from Peter Shumway, he pulled a gun on Barbie, and after a struggle, Barbie shot and killed Peter. He later buries Peter's body in a forest. Under the Dome Season 1 "Pilot" While trying to leave Chester's Mill after burying Peter Shumway's body, Barbie panicked at the sight of a police cruiser, and drove off the road near a herd of cattle. Barbie shortly after witnessed the dome come down, having cut a cow in half. He then attempted to touch the dome, only to be shocked. Joe McAlister then came out of his house to check if Barbie was alright, having witnessed his car accident. Shortly after, Chuck Thompson's plane flies into the dome. Barbie pushes Joe out of the way of the falling debris, saving his life. Suddenly a fire truck, on the outside of the dome, nearly hitting it, but being saved by Barbie, who stands in the road. The police come to investigate the perimeter of the dome, Barbie meets a woman named Julia Shumway and he tells her what happened when the dome came down. While they are talking they discover a woman whose arm was severed at the dome's arrival. They take the woman to the clinic, where he briefly meets a candystriper, named Angie McAlister. While he talks to Angie, her boyfriend Junior Rennie watches from afar and gets the wrong idea about them being in some sort of relationship, which is by far not the case. Later on, Barbie decides that he is going to sleep outside due to the fact that all of the hotels are booked tight. While setting up his car for sleeping, Junior comes up to Barbie and tries to threaten him, to which Barbie tells him to back off. Julia intervenes and invites Barbie to stay at her house saying that she wouldn't let him "sleep outside like an animal" after he saved Joe's life. Once they arrive at Julia's house, Barbie looks around and sees a photo of Peter Shumway and realizes that he killed her husband. "The Fire" That night, Barbie dreams of the struggle he had with Peter, and soon realized that his dog tags were lost in the struggle. The next day, Barbie bought several packs of cigarettes to barter with other residents, if the Dome happens to last for a long period time. He then heads to the cabin, where he finds Peter's gun and his dog tags. As he tries to leave, he gets stopped by Junior, who believes Barbie to be in a sexual relationship with Angie because he saw them talking to each other the previous day. Junior then attacks Barbie, but he easily defeats him. When Lester Coggins begins to set fire to Duke Perkins's house to get rid of the evidence. Barbie helps organize a bucket brigade to put the flames out. Shortly after, Big Jim Rennie attempted to rally the town to sticking together, but Deputy Paul Randolph was unconvinced. In a fit of rage at the dome, he fired his gun at it, the bullet ricocheted and killed Deputy Freddy Denton. Barbie quickly disarmed Paul, and he was taken into custody. "Manhunt" The following morning, Barbie accompanies Julia to the local radio station, WYBS. Barbie recognizes Phil Bushey from a distance and declines Julia's offer to be introduced in order to hide his history as an enforcer. Later, at the Sweetbriar Rose, Barbie witnesses Big Jim's call to arms, as Paul escaped custody earlier by disarming Linda. Big Jim recruits Barbie, Rodger and Ollie Dinsmore into the search party. Barbie and the search party are able to track Paul down, but Paul ends up shooting Rodger in the leg and retreats. Big Jim tells Ollie to get Rodger out of there due to his recent injury. Eventually, Barbie and Big Jim track down Paul, but Paul manages to hold Big Jim at gunpoint. Before Paul can shoot Big Jim, he is shot dead by Linda Esquivel. Barbie then returns to Julia's home and goes into the shower. While he uses the shower, Julia, having learned about the cabin from Junior, took a marked map from Barbie's bag. "Outbreak" The next day, Barbie witnesses a small uprising by the town as the military pulled back from one of the roadblocks, seemingly abandoning Chester's Mill. He also sees Reverend Coggins preaching about how the Dome was sent by God. Shortly after, Linda passes out, and Barbie aides Big Jim in bringing her to the clinic. At the clinic, they discover an epidemic among the townspeople. Barbie encounters Julia and she confronts him about his lie. Before she could press him for answers, she was stopped by Alice Calvert, who recognized that Julia had the same symptoms as everyone else. Alice explained to Barbie and Big Jim that the outbreak was meningitis, and that the hospital didn't have enough antibiotics to treat everyone, so Barbie and Big Jim set off to get more. Once Big Jim and Barbie get into the pharmacy, they realize that the pharmacy is looted, and quickly determine that Lester Coggins was the culprit. They find him as he was destroying the medication, managing to salvage most of it. Returning to the clinic, Barbie asks Phil what he told Julia in his delirium. Phil confesses he mentioned the cabin. Barbie hurries there, where he finds Julia barely conscious. He brings her back to the clinic where she gets treated, and confesses his work as an enforcer, but does not confess that he killed her husband, stating that he probably skipped towns and is outside the dome. She orders him to be out of her house by the time she gets home from the clinic. "Blue on Blue" After spending the night in his car, Barbie awakes to find Joe showing Norrie a swarm of monarch butterflies gathering at a section on the Dome. They see soldiers overseeing the arrival of several buses carrying civilians, which Norrie recognized as a "Visitor's Day". At Visitor's Day, Barbie witnesses the Reverend Lester Coggins's outburst about "MOAB", and was approached by Julia, who asked if Barbie had seen Peter, her still being unaware of his death. Barbie oversees Dodee communicating with her mother using sign language, Barbie enlists her help to communicate with a military soldier. They learn that the military is planning something bad and that they were told that they wouldn't be returning to the Dome, and that they got their orders the previous night after the butterflies began to swarm. Dodee concluded that the Dome was altering the outside world's magnetic fields, and Barbie realized the "MOAB" Coggins ranted about was actually the "Mother Of All Bombs", the most devastating non-nuclear missile. Barbie determines that it would destroy the Dome, but also kill everyone inside. After sharing the information with Big Jim, Linda, and Julia, they planned to evacuate the town underground to the cement factory tunnels. After setting up generators in the tunnel, Barbie is asked by Julia about how he was able to get the information from the soldier. He told her how the soldier probably thought he was some kind of hero, but explained how his unit killed several other American soldiers by friendly fire, but were hailed as heroes after rescuing the survivor who was captured by insurgents. He lamented that the missile was how he deserved to die, from "more friendly fire". Barbie the approaches Phil, returning a watch Barbie had taken as payment for one of Phil's debts. As the time of the detonation approached, Barbie and Julia get approached by Alice and Carolyn Hill and tell them that they were looking for Norrie and Joe, who hadn't arrived in the shelter. Alice and Carolyn are stopped by two of Linda's deputies, Carter Thibodeau and Dell, but Julia and Barbie escaped using a secret exit she had found earlier with Junior. They drive around to look for Norrie and Joe, but stop when the missile detonates, leaving the surrounding area obliterated but the Dome intact. Standing at the perimeter, Julia holds Barbie's hand. "The Endless Thirst" When a truck crashes into the water tower, Barbie and Joe drag the driver, Bernie out of the vehicle. Barbie and Linda investigate a nearby lake to see if it could be used as a source. They discover that the Dome's arrival cut through an underground mineral pocket, contaminating the lake's water with methane, rendering it undrinkable. After presenting the information to Big Jim, they learn that there was another source with a well on Ollie Dinsmore's farm. While Big Jim went to try and negotiate with Ollie, Linda and Barbie went to patrol the town. The town soon erupted in numerous riots, the shops becoming looted. Barbie chases down a looter that is choking a woman. He beat the looter, but was stopped by Linda, who told him to get ahold of himself. Barbie, Linda, Junior, and Carter Thibodeau attempted to tear gas the crowd, but it was ineffective. Barbie, noticing Clint Dundee standing outside of the Sweetbriar Rose, entered to find Rose Twitchell killed by Waylon Dundee, and Angie knocked unconscious. He subdued Waylon and brought Angie outside. As Linda prepared to use lethal force to control the riots, it began to rain, and the riots dispersed as the people realized that they would have clean drinking water. Barbie gave Angie to Big Jim, asking him to deliver her to the clinic. Later, Barbie walks down a street when he gets stopped by Julia. She embraced him before the two share a kiss. "Imperfect Circles" The next day, Barbie goes in search for the Dundee brothers due to them killing Rose. He eventually found them carjacking Julia and her pregnant neighbor, Harriet. After chasing the Dundee brothers off, Barbie stayed with Julia and Harriet, who goes into labor. They bring Harriet to the McAlister house, where Alice was staying. Feeling unwell, Alice coached Barbie through resolving a complication in the delivery. Though the baby gets delivered successfully, Alice dies shortly after. The baby is named Alice in honor of her. "Thicker Than Water" The following day, Barbie is first seen digging a grave for the recently deceased, Alice. He asks Julia if she knows when Carolyn and Norrie will be ready to bury her, but she states that she has no idea and that she can't imagine what they are going through. Barbie then goes to the police station with Linda, and suddenly they hear a noise coming from one of the rooms. They open the door and find out that it is only Junior and he is in there getting a gun to patrol. But Linda tells him that she doesn't trust him and would rather he not have a gun after he killed Clint after he begged for mercy. Suddenly, Big Jim enters the room and tells Linda and Barbie that he needs their help with getting Ollie to give up his land and that he needs them to get Junior and Carter to help as well. Barbie, Big Jim, Linda, Junior and Carter all arrive at the Dinsmore farm and realize that Ollie and none of his men are there. Suddenly, Ollie and his men arrive in multiple cars and draw their guns. Ollie tells them that they are on private property, but Big Jim tells him that it is no longer private and that he needs to give it up. Ollie notices that Carter is standing directly next to the well and tells him to move, when Carter doesn't, Ollie orders one of his men, Wendell to shoot Carter in the knee. Junior then joins Ollie and the others leave, due to them being extremely outnumbered. Big Jim tells Linda and Barbie that they are going back there with more people and that he is going to recruit more by asking for volunteers at the diner. Barbie and Linda come up with another plan, to blow up Ollie's well. Barbie sneaks up into Ollie's farm and begins to craft the explosives. Once he has finished crafting them, he runs over to the well, but is stopped by one of Ollie's men. Barbie fights him off and successfully blows up the well resulting in many people retreating on both sides. Barbie later talks to Big Jim about how it was his fault that 5 people died. He tells Big Jim that he knows that he wanted the well for himself, to control the people of Chester's Mill. Big Jim tells Barbie that he doesn't want to make an enemy out of him due to how powerful he is. Barbie later goes home and Julia asks him about what he thinks about when she says "the monarch will be crowned". Barbie is confused and asks her what she is talking about, she responds to him by saying "I wish I knew." "The Fourth Hand" The next day, Barbie and Julia go outside to go and see the mini-dome. Barbie and Julia arrive at the spot where it used to be, but it is nowhere to be seen. Barbie gets a radio call from Linda, who states that there is something bad going down. Barbie arrives and sees that Mr. Felman, an elderly resident in Chester's Mill, has been shot by another resident, Ted Utley. Ted explains what happened by stating that he never meant to shoot at Mr. Felman and a stray bullet hit him, he also tells them to get the freak out of his house. Once they enter the house they see Larry freaking out by screaming and breaking things. Barbie puts him in handcuffs and lets Larry explain what drug he is on. Larry tells them that Reverend Coggins was the one who gave out the drug and that it was called Rapture, he states that "it's like every kind of high combined". After hearing Larry's story, they go to investigate the funeral home and sure enough, they find stashes of drugs along with the recipe. Back at the station, Big Jim informs Linda and Barbie about a plan that he has, to have a voluntary program for Chester's Mill citizens to give up their guns in turn for them to get extra propane and other resources. Barbie supports the idea, but tells Linda in private that he's only doing it to see what Big Jim is up to. After Dres Johnson tells Big Jim about what Ted said, Big Jim immediately tells Barbie that he doesn't trust Ted to keep his guns and Barbie decides to come with him. Once Ted shoots at Big Jim's car, Big Jim goes into Ted's house to talk to him, Barbie watches through the scope of his sniper rifle. Ted tries to blow up a grenade to kill himself, but Big Jim quickly saves him by disarming the grenade. Suddenly, Maxine Seagrave arrives at the Sweetbriar Rose and threatens both Barbie and Big Jim by telling them that their secrets will be revealed if they choose not to work with her. Later on, Barbie is cuddling with Julia, listening to her talk about her day. Julia asks him if he wants to take her to bed, but he states that he would rather stay up for a bit, due to the fact that he is shocked that Maxine is back and is afraid of what Julia will do if she finds out that he killed her husband. "Let the Games Begin" The next day, Barbie knocks on Big Jim's door to talk about how they're going to get rid of Maxine's insurance policy. Barbie and Big Jim figure out that one of the houses bought by her company works with where she would hide the contract. Barbie and Big Jim are ready to go when Maxine comes in with a list of stuff for Big Jim to get her and tells Barbie that he has to come with her, making Big Jim go by himself to the house. Once Barbie and Maxine arrive at the cement factory, Barbie is informed that he has to fight one of the people he had to collect money from, Victor Rawlins unless he wants to get his secrets revealed. Barbie tells Victor to hit him as hard as he can, so that he can throw the fight. Barbie talks to Maxine about how she won't always get what she wants and that she won't get him, he then tells her that he's done with her. Barbie talks to Julia about how he killed Peter because he pulled a gun on him and finally gives Julia the truth. Julia found out at the bank previously and tells Barbie that she thinks that he needed Barbie to kill him. Barbie tells her that he is so sorry and thinks that there is not a future for them anymore. "Speak of the Devil" On the next day, Julia tells Barbie that he needs to take her to Peter's grave for closure for both of them. As Barbie goes to get dressed, the doorbell rings. Julia answers the door and sees Maxine, who shoots her in the shoulder and walks away. Barbie calls on the radio for Linda and tells her to get there as soon as possible. Joe is seen walking the street and Barbie calls out to him to get Julia to the clinic. Once they arrive at the clinic, they are greeted by Nurse Adams, who tells them to put her in the other room. A woman comes into the room and tells her that a tree fell on her garage and that her husband is inside and hurt, leaving Barbie to tend for Julia by himself. Barbie successfully gets Julia stabilized after sucking the extra air out of her chest. Joe tells Barbie that he is the monarch that will be crowned because of the lives he's saved since the dome came down (Joe and Julia). Barbie leaves and finds Big Jim coming into parking lot and tells him that they have to take down Maxine by his rules. Big Jim tells him that she has to die to be stopped. Barbie comes up with a plan and successfully captures both Maxine and her bodyguard, Otto Aguilar. Big Jim executes both Maxine and Otto as Barbie goes to get the car and almost kills Barbie, but Barbie successfully stops him. Unfortunately Linda got to the factory just then and thought that Barbie had killed Otto and Maxine and attempted to kill Big Jim. Linda almost gets him in handcuffs, but Barbie punches her down and goes on the run. "Exigent Circumstances" "Curtains" Barbie was last seen on Episode 13 about to be killed by being hung. Big Jim urges Junior to pull the lever to hang Barbie, while Junior seems conflicted about it and is still deciding. In a few intense moments, junior seems as if he is getting ready to pull the lever at any moment. Elsewhere, Julia throws the egg into the lake to protect it, and the dome begins to unblacken, as the crowd at the hanging looks to the skies. Season 2 Heads Will Roll Infestation Force Majeure Appearances Killed Victims *Peter Shumway (Accidental) Trivia To be added Category:Under the Dome Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters